


Clannad Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Clannad
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series of Clannad oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Benefits  
> Relationship: Okazaki/Sunohara  
> Rating: M  
> Summery: Okazaki thinks about the benefits of being friends with Sunohara

_They weren’t really friends._

“Fuck.”  Okazaki groaned as he plowed into the pliant blond beneath him.

“Nh!  Okazaki!”  Sunohara gasped as Okazaki pressed particularly hard at his sweet  spot.

_They only dealt with each other for the benefits,_

“S- So good.”  Sunohara moaned.

“Gods yes.”  Okazaki muttered in agreement as he buried his face in the blond’s neck.

_This might have been one of them._

“Okazaki, c- cumming.”  Sunohara gasped.

“Yes!”  Okazaki yelled.

_Yes, definitely one of the benefits._

_END_


	2. Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Type  
> Relationship: Akio/Okazaki (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Akio hounds Okazaki about hanging out with his daughter

“So.”  Akio muttered, “You like my daughter?”

Okazaki blinked, he and the pink-haired male were the only ones in the room.

He was confused as to the other’s sudden question, but he answered anyway.

“Uh… yeah… she’s nice…”

“That’s not what I meant ya idiot.”  Akio growled, “If you like my daughter you got ta make a move, not that I’d let you have her.”

Oh, that’s what this was about.

Okazaki sighed, “I’m not going to take your daughter.”

“What?  Is she not good enough for you?!”

“Stop contradicting yourself!”  Okazaki yelled back.

“Just answer the question.”  Akio demanded.

Okazaki looked down at the table, “Your daughter’s too good for me, I’m not a good guy for her.”

Akio rolled his eyes, “Are you even a man?”

Okazaki’s head shot up and he glared at the other male, “I thought you didn’t want me with your daughter anyway.”

“I don’t.”

“Then why do you keep pushing like this?”

Akio put out his cigarette, “I just want to know why you’re hanging out with my daughter so much.”

Okazaki looked away again; he had been thinking about the same thing recently and had made a few discoveries about himself, but he couldn’t very well go telling Akio about that stuff.

“She’s a nice girl.”  He muttered, making stuff up as he went – it was all true, “And she’s one of the only friends I have; that’s why.”

“That’s it?”  Akio asked skeptically, “So, you’re not interested in her at all?”

Okazaki mentally groaned, no matter how he answered that Akio was going to get upset and make some more dumb comments.  He could try and say something smart to try and change the subject, but that would probably just rile the older man up and who knew what assumptions he would come up with after.

He decided to go with the truth.

“No.”

Akio blinked, he had been expecting a smart comment form the teen, not the serious reply that he got instead.  He folded his arms over his chest.

“Why not?”

Okazaki looked up again.

“Why do you care?”

Akio shrugged, “I know that there’s nothing wrong with my daughter, I just want to know what’s wrong with you for you to not be interested in my cute little daughter.”

Okazaki resisted another groan and sighed instead.

“She’s not my type.”  He muttered.

“What?”  Akio asked, putting a hand to his ear, “Speak up.”

This time he did groan.

“She’s not my type.”

Akio raised an eyebrow, “Then what is your type?”

Shit, he couldn’t answer that.

“None of your business.”

“Damn wimp, just tell me.”

“Hell no.”  Okazaki replied as he went to stand up.

“There ain’t any type better than my Nagisa so spit it out ya idiot.”  Akio demanded.

Okazaki stood and glared down at the other man; he had forced his hand.  It felt like this was his only choice to get the other to shut up.  If he had been thinking rationally he never would have said what he did next, but he was just so confused and trying to come to terms with it himself.  Akio definitely wasn’t helping.

“You’re my type.”

It came out as a barely-audible whisper, but he may as well have yelled it at the top of his lungs based on the reaction he got from the other man in the room.

Akio stared at Okazaki with wide eyes.

Okazaki was trembling, but all he could do was stare back.

Silence reigned for several long moments before Akio looked away from the still standing teen.

“I think you should go.”

Okazaki stared at Akio for a few moments longer.

What had he expected to happen?

Without a word he simply nodded and turned toward the door.

Damn, what had he done?

END


	3. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Confusion  
> Relationship: Akio/Okazaki (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Sunohara asks Okazaki why he's spending so much time at the Furuwaka's and Okazaki does some thinking

“So Okazaki, why are you always going over to the Furakawa’s?”  Sunohara suddenly asked.

Okazaki blinked as he looked back at the other, “I don’t know; why are you asking?”

Sunohara let out a frustrated noise as he leaned over the table so that his face was only inches away from Okazaki’s.  Okazaki, used to the other’s behavior, did not flinch.

“Don’t tell me that you and Nagisa are going out!”  Sunohara almost yelled.

“What?  N-“  Okasaki started, about to deny the other’s acquisition, but he stopped himself.  If he denied it the other would question him further and he wasn’t even ready to tell himself the answer to that question.

“Yeah…”  He started lamely, “We’re going out…”

“What?!  No!”  The overly dramatic boy replied as he pulled away from the other and slumped onto the floor, “And I was sure that I had a chance with her.”

Okazaki shrugged, despite knowing that the other could not see the movement, “Sorry, but you might find someone.”

Sunohara was up like a shot, “What do you mean, might?”  He asked angrily.

Okazaki laughed and put his hands up in a defensive matter, “Just kidding.”

“Yeah, you better be…”  Sunohara trialed of as he grumbled to himself, giving Okazaki some time to think.

The truth was that Okazaki was not going out with Nagisa, nor did he have any romantic feelings for her.  He hadn’t really thought about why it was that he found himself going over to the Furakawa’s almost every day after school until recently and the realization frightened him.

There was one Furakawa that Okazaki had become quite found of – despite the way he acted toward the other on the outside – and it wasn’t Nagisa.  It wasn’t Senae either who Okazaki was sure would have been most people’s next guess.  No, it was Akio, Nagisa’s father.

At first Okazaki had thought that maybe the only reason was because Akio was so different from his own father and that he looked at the older male as the stable father figure that he had never had.

But after a little time Okazaki found himself thinking of the other as attractive..

“Hey Okazaki!”  Sunohara suddenly yelled.

Okazaki jumped slightly as he looked up at the fake-blond.

“Hey, I was talking to you!”  Sunohara started, “Were you even listening to me?”  He asked, but didn’t wait for a response as he went on, “Stop daydreaming about Nagisa and pay attention.”

“Yeah.”  Okazaki muttered, not really caring what the blond had to say, but forcing himself to at least half listen to keep himself from dwelling on things that he wasn’t quite ready to face.

END


	4. Excuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Excuse  
> Relationship: Akio/Okazaki  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Akio and Okazaki have the house to themselves

Okazaki parted the divider that separated the Furukawa residence from the small bakery that was the front of the building.

“Nagisa!” The blue-haired male called as he stepped into the dimly lit hall.

Making his way toward the family room, Okazaki was just about to push through the second curtain when he was suddenly pulled back into the hall and pressed against the wall.

Akio pressed his lips to the shorter male’s, and Okazaki could do nothing but cling to the other male and take the ravaging until the older man pulled away, leaving them both panting for breath.

“A- Akio, what are you doing?” Okazaki asked incredulously as he looked down either side of the hall, “What if Nagisa or Sanae-san saw us?”

“Sanae took Nagisa to see her parents for the weekend.” Akio explained.

Okazaki blinked as he looked up at the taller male, “So we’re alone?”

Akio grinned as he took the younger man’s hand and started leading him to the back of the house, “Yep, we have the whole place to ourselves for the next two days.”

Okazaki allowed the other male to lead him to his room.

Part of him felt bad for doing this behind the two girls’ backs, but the much bigger part – the part of him that was head over heels for the other man – was willing to live with the guilt.

END


End file.
